A Risk Worth Taking
by mk malfoy
Summary: Snarry. Ron and Harry make resolutions for the New Year. Pure fluff with a bit of plot and a lot of slashy sex. Takes place two years after DH. Non-linear


**Title**: A Risk Worth Taking  
**Author**: MK Malfoy  
**Characters**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter is the main paring, but there are minor mentions of Ron/Hermione/ Oliver, and Ron/Harry  
**Rating**: M+  
**Words**: 4,455  
**Summary**: Ron and Harry make resolutions for the New Year. Pure fluff with a bit of plot and a lot of slashy sex. Don't let the other pairing/threesome fool you — they are only alluded to — this is most definitely a Snarry fic through and through. Takes place two years after DH. Non-linear  
**Warnings**: See Summary  
**Disclaimer**: I own none of what I write about; it is all Jo's and her friends!

**30 December 2000 4:30 P.M.**

Harry surreptitiously watched from the door as Ron threw clothes on the floor and cursed as he tried to find a particular shirt (size 16, pure cotton, long sleeve, double cuff, lilac button down, with ten small pearl-colored buttons) that Hermione had given him a few months earlier. He had been at this for half an hour and Harry couldn't help but laugh. If one wanted to be entertained, all they need do was observe Ron when he was exasperated. Living with Ron was certainly never boring, and Harry enjoyed the levity that Ron brought to their friendship.

"Perhaps Charlie borrowed it when he was here last weekend," Harry said as he entered the room and did his best to avoid stepping on the piles of clothing that now littered the floor.

"I already thought of that and flooed him. He doesn't have it. It has to be here somewhere."

"You shouldn't have waited until an hour before you need to leave to look for it," Harry added as he sat on Ron's bed. Ron turned around and glared at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders and sifted through the clothes on the bed, finding one of his shirts.

"Yes, because you never wait until the last minute to do anything," Ron retorted as he retrieved another shirt out of the wardrobe. "The clock is ticking," he added in a sing-song voice.

"Don't I know it." Finding another shirt of his, Harry waved his wand over both shirts and removed the wrinkles.

"You only have a day left, Harry," said Ron as he removed his shirt and trousers and grabbed a towel. "Since me and Hermione are going out tonight, you should take this opportunity to tell him. You'll have the flat to yourself. I kept my end of the deal, now it is your turn."

As Ron entered his bathroom and closed the door, Harry reclined on the bed and sighed as he threw his hands over his eyes. What was he going to do? He had to go through with this. Ron had lived up to his end of the New Year's resolution they'd made almost a year ago, now Harry had to do the same. It was all about the pride now… even if in the process of doing what he had promised, he ended up dead, it was all about the pride. What had he been thinking a year ago to agree to such a foolish resolution?

_**31 December 1999 4:30 P.M.**___

"Do I need to lose weight, Harry?" asked Ron as he flexed his muscles and studied his nude reflection in the mirror.

He was about to go out with Hermione and was hopeful that this night would be when she finally gave in. For over six months he'd been having nightly sessions with his hands and, while they were satisfactory, he knew Hermione's body would be a much better use for his cock. He had told Harry this repeatedly whether Harry wanted to hear it or not.

"No, not unless you want abs like Oliver or Cedric. I thought Hermione liked your body. What gives?" Harry walked past Ron and looked at the bobbing cock that was resting amid the red hair. "I don't think most witches would care what you looked like as long as they could have that in them. You must admit, your cock is a witch or wizard's dream. Wish I could say the same about mine."

"You've got the fame; I've got the cock. Evens out in the end, don't you think? Yeah, Hermione says my body is perfect, but I've seen her looking at Oliver quite a bit recently. There's no way I can compete with him. Hell, if I could, I'd do him. Bill says he and Luna had a fight the other day and are no longer together. Wonder if Hermione fancies a threesome?"

"With you and Oliver? You're serious?" asked Harry, as he removed his clothing and stood beside Ron and flexed his muscles before grabbing a towel. "She won't even let you taste her; I seriously doubt she is going to let you and another bloke have her at the same time."

"I could never share Hermione with anyone for a lifetime, but er maybe just once I could, to see what it is like."

"You're serious about this. I thought you were only taking the piss out of me. You'd really want to be with Oliver and Hermione at the same time?"

"Yeah. So it's a dream. I can dream, yeah? It's really no different from you and your obsession with Snape. You brood over him day after day, yet you never do anything about it. This thing with Oliver, Hermione, and me might never happen, but no one can take away my dream."

"I could have Snape if I wanted him badly enough." Harry turned so that his profile reflected back to him. "I might be small, but I could make him scream and beg for more." Harry headed for the door.

"If you wanted him bad enough? How much worse could your want of Severus Snape be? Admit it, Harry, you're scared he'd say no."

"I am not afraid of any such thing, Ron."

"Then go to him, Harry; tell him how much you want to bugger him. Tell him you want to suck him dry."

"Merlin, Ron," Harry said as he watched his cock bob up a bit as he reached to open the door. "I am supposed to be going to watch Teddy and here you are giving me a damn erection."

"That is one line I certainly never expected to hear from you. I didn't think you liked redheaded males," Ron said with a wink.

"Oh, I like redhead males well enough; I've just never wanted to play around with you. That's just not on." And it wasn't. Harry had had enough experience with friends and sex to know that the two usually didn't mix.

"Yeah, can't have us hating each other, could we? Okay, back to what we were talking about. So the other day we were all talking about New Year's resolutions. Neither you or I ever made ours. I think I know what they should be," said a smirking Ron as he walked into the bathroom, leaving Harry to fret over what inane idea his best mate had come up with.

Ten minutes later Ron exited the steam-filled bathroom, removed the towel that was wrapped around him, then grabbed the trousers and shirt he had found to wear. He ignored Harry, who was staring at him.

"Well?" asked Harry.

"Well what?"

"You know what. Tell me what you think our New Year's resolutions should be."

"Oh that. Er well, I think you need to tell Snape that you want to bugger him, and I should tell Hermione that I'd fancy having a threesome with her and Oliver."

An open-mouthed Harry couldn't say anything. Ron couldn't be serious. He shook his head.

"I'm very serious, Harry."

"Let me think about it," Harry said before he exited the room and closed the door. There was no way he could do this.

Twenty minutes later he entered Ron's room again, removed his towel, and put on the shirt and trousers he had laid out. As he was buttoning his shirt, he looked at Ron. "Okay. We have twelve months and one day. I think that is plenty of time."

"Yes. And no doubt you'll use every second of that time to make your resolution come true. I plan on doing mine as soon as possible. No sense in wasting time, right?"

**30 December 2000 4:40 P.M.**

Harry had agreed and that had been the beginning of the year from hell. Ron, as he'd said he would, had confronted Hermione on 02 January 2000, and two nights later she, Ron, and Oliver had their first of many threesomes. And as Ron had said, Harry had allowed day after day after day to pass him by until those days had numbered three-hundred-sixty three.

He had a day and a few hours to admit his feelings to Severus Snape.

"He won't bite you unless you want him to, Harry," joked Ron as he walked out of the bathroom. "You have to know that he wants you as much as you want him. I've never seen two people dance around each other like you and Snape."

Ten minutes later Ron was gone and Harry found himself looking into the mirror at his small cock. It would never satisfy Severus, but Harry had said he'd do this, and even if he were laughed at in the process, he had to go through with it. And it wasn't as if Harry had to actually do anything with Severus. All he had to do was tell Severus what he wanted to do.

He could do that.

An hour later, after walking around Hogsmeade, Harry, dressed in a pair of navy trousers and a brown button neck jumper, found himself at the door of Severus's flat. He had never been one to shy away from anything, but this… Harry didn't know if he could go though with what he wanted to do. He and Severus weren't even on the best of speaking terms. They spoke only when it was absolutely necessary, and that was rare since they only saw each other twice each week.

Two years earlier, Severus had opened a potions shop in Hogsmeade, and the only restriction placed on him was that the Ministry had to make unannounced visits. Harry made visits twice a week. Occasionally, the two would exchange small talk, and it was these occurrences that had been the beginning of Harry's infatuation with Severus Snape.

It was completely ludicrous — the idea that Severus Snape would want to be with Harry Potter — the longest conversation they'd had was twenty minutes, and the most intimate thing they had discussed was a book that they had both read where two people, who were both married to other people, ended up sleeping together. It had been a rather odd conversation.

Why had he agreed to this?

Harry raised his hand to knock on Severus's door, but couldn't do it. A few seconds later he tried again, with the same results. Hell, he had killed Voldemort; he had killed a basilisk; he had destroyed multiple Horcruxes. So why couldn't he do this?

He turned to leave, but then shook his head. He was going to do this. He was Harry James Potter, and he had lived a crap life. Yes, he had done great things and people celebrated him from every corner of the earth, but not for reasons that mattered to Harry. All that mattered to him was that he wanted something of his own. He had given so much of himself over the past almost ten years, and now all he wanted was a bit of comfort. He might not succeed, but he had to try.

He turned around and knocked as he tried to steady his breathing. Facing his own death had not been this harrowing. He heard someone nearing the door, and closed his eyes. When the door opened, Harry opened his eyes and tried to smile, but was certain he managed little more than a grimace.

"Potter. To what do I owe this visit? Is it not enough that my business has to be subjected to the Ministry's intrusive eyes? Does my home now fall under the Ministry's watch as well?"

Harry swallowed. Severus did not look at all happy. "I am not here on Ministry business." It took all of Harry's courage to remain where he was when Severus's glare intensified.

"Why then, pray tell, are you here, Mr. Potter? My evenings are mine alone, and I do not intend on spending even one of them with you staring at me as if you just lost your best mate. Weasley has not dropped dead, has he?"

Why again was Harry even remotely attracted to this man? "No, he has not. Look, Snape, I came here to say something, and as embarrassing as it may be to myself and to you, I am going to say it then leave you to your evening. I like you. I like you a lot and I wish we could maybe… er um… sleep together. There, I said it, now I am going to leave," Harry said as quickly as he could before he lost his nerve. Had he really just said that? To Severus?

Never again would Harry make another resolution with Ron.

He had taken ten steps away from Severus's home when a firm hand came down on his shoulder. Harry stopped, but did not turn around.

"It is impolite to make a statement and not allow the other party the opportunity to respond, Mr. Potter."

Harry froze. "I apologize. I didn't think you'd wish to respond to such a ludicrous request," Harry said, his back still to Severus. It was a wonder his voice continued to work.

"Answer me this, Potter. Why would you be embarrassed to tell me this? Are you embarrassed that you wish to do this with me? Am I an embarrassment to you and your pride? Is that it?"

No, no. Never that. Harry took another breath and slowly turned around. He shook his head. Severus was studying him, an eyebrow arched. "I am embarrassed because there is no reason you would ever want to be with me, yet I can't get you out of my mind." Harry knew he looked as if he really had lost his best mate, but he couldn't help it. He was twenty years old — he needed to look as if he were in control, but he was definitely not in control.

"Oh, I see. So now you are not only frequenting my business twice weekly, searching for infractions, now you are telling me what I would and would not wish to do. Thank you for clearing that up for me, Mr. Potter. I was under the impression that I had free will, and my free will tells me that I would not be averse to getting to know you on a more intimate level." The arched eyebrow gave way to a satisfied grin as a hand reached out and barely touched Harry's chin. "I am a wizard just as you are and I have needs and wants just as you do." His hand then dropped, but his eyes never left Harry's.

Harry had no idea what to say or do. This was not happening as he had thought it would. Severus was being so droll and serious — much like he had acted for the entire time that Harry had known him. Harry again wondered what he had been thinking. "If you are making fun of me, tell me now so I can leave. I didn't come here to be laughed at." And speaking of embarrassing: Harry thought he might cry if Severus did laugh.

"Mr. Potter, you have known me for nine years. You must know by now that I am a wizard who is not known for joking or laughing. When I speak, what comes out of my mouth is the truth. It might not be a pretty truth, but it is the truth. Now if you do not mind, it would make my neighbors infinitely grateful if we were to retire to my home to finish this conversation."

All Harry could do was nod as he followed Severus into his home. He was led to a sofa where he gladly sat, and then Severus sat across from him. Severus now looked as nervous as Harry felt, and it reminded Harry that he was seated across from someone whom no one liked, and that was almost an understatement. Harry wouldn't be surprised if no one had ever expressed interest in Severus Snape before. What had Harry been thinking?

"Just so you know, Mr. Potter, I normally do not entertain young men in my home that I have no interest in. If I were not interested in you, you would have never made it past my front door. That said, we can do away with the unnecessary awkward moments that usually occur before two people engage in sexual relations. If you wish to be with me, then you shall be."

Er… Harry wasn't certain what he should say. He felt a bit… well, odd. Yes, he wanted to do this with Severus, but he wanted the passionate, loving Severus of his dreams, not this robotic and intimidating person who was seated across from him — the Severus Snape everyone knew. What had Harry been thinking? There was nothing passionate and loving about Severus Snape. Now Harry felt stupid. He didn't want to be with a mean and emotionless person, but could he leave now?

Yes, he could, and he would. "I don't think I can do this. I thought er… You're not… I didn't think you would… I gotta go," Harry said, hurt and sadness evident as he stood and began walking toward the door.

"Harry," Severus said in a much softer tone than he had been using. "Please do not go. I have very little experience with matters of the heart. I do not know the first thing about love or emotions, but I do know that you are the first person in a very long time who has made me want to be better than I am."

Harry stood at the door, a hand on the doorknob, wanting more than anything to turn around and fall into Severus's arms. "I want to get to know you, but I will not do this if you are going to be cold, emotionless, and bitter. I know that I was stupid to think that you were really this warm, loving person underneath, but that is what I thought, and I don't think I could face you if you are not that person."

"Your mother would have never been my friend if I had been cold, bitter, and emotionless. I loved her, Harry. I loved her as I have never loved another. There is not much about me that is warm and loving, and I do not know why you would want me; it is beyond my comprehension, but seeing as how you do seem interested in becoming more intimately acquainted with me, I wish to prove to you that I am more than what people think me to be."

There was a vulnerability in Severus's voice that called out to Harry. He let go of the doorknob and turned around. There was no turning back now. He took a few steps and heard his breathing increase. Then he nodded. "I'd like that." Harry couldn't believe this was happening. For almost two years he had dreamed of this, and he knew that the reality was going to be so much more than his dreams had been. He continued to walk until he was standing before Severus, who reached up and caressed his cheek.

"You're certain that this is what you want, Harry?"

"Uh-huh," was all Harry could say as he leaned into Severus's hand.

"You should sit down then so we can begin to get to know one another," Severus said, his voice steady and his expression unreadable.

Harry almost groaned in protest. He didn't wish to talk. They could talk later. Thankfully, Severus seemed to understand. He stood and pulled Harry to him and then kissed him. It was a kiss unlike any other. Cho's had been wet and Ginny's had been perfunctory. This was by no means the perfect kiss of Harry's dreams, but it was good. It was really good.

They continued to kiss until they were in Severus's bedroom, then Severus pulled away, retrieved his wand, and divested them of their clothing.

Harry was pushed back onto the bed, and when his head was lying on the pillow, he opened his legs and moaned when Severus settled in between them and leaned down to kiss Harry's chest, nipples, navel, groin, cock… everything he could, he kissed. Then he kissed Harry on the lips, then devoured his tongue. Harry thought he might die of happiness. He closed his eyes and let the emotions wash over him. He was finally with Severus. It was his dream.

Sometime later, when he was mewing and moaning, he felt a finger breech his anus, and he pushed against it, wanting more. At the same time, that wonderful mouth was sucking and marking Harry's nipples, bringing him to the edge before stopping. Two fingers later, Harry felt the tip of Severus's cock pushing into him. Harry pulled Severus to him and pushed down. He wanted to be inside Severus, and he wanted in immediately. It burned more than a little, and Harry's eyes watered as he felt Severus fill him. Hands caressed his face, and he could hear Severus trying to soothe him.

Once Severus was fully inside of him, Harry caught his breath, then thrust down to let Severus know he wanted him to move. It was heaven, and Harry never wanted to leave. He and Severus began a slow dance.

"Am I hurting you, Harry?"

"No. Merlin, this feels so good, Severus."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Yeah, I have, but it wasn't anything like this. It was just for fun. Ron and me, we experimented earlier this year."

"You and Weasley? I think I could have gone my entire life without hearing that."

"Yeah, well, you'll thank him whenever it is my turn to top. He taught me a few things that I think you'll like. Oh Merlin, ohhhh gah. I think I am about to come," Harry said as he tried to increase the friction. Severus had other plans, however. He stopped and grinned.

"What makes you think I'll allow you to top, Harry?"

"If you want an orgasm from me, you'll let me top. I prefer to bottom and that is what I want to do with you for a very long time, but yeah, there are times I want to top. Do you have a problem with that?" Harry asked, trying to sound very serious, but feeling nervous and a bit hurt.

A kiss and the slow dance that began again was his answer, and a few minutes later, Harry arched his back and grabbed a bedpost as his orgasm ripped through him. He could feel the ejaculate coating his chest, then he felt as a tongue lapped it up. A few minutes later he felt as Severus began to tremble, then as he was filled with what he'd wanted to be filled with for two years.

Once Severus stopped shaking, he pulled out of Harry, crawled up his body and kissed him, then turned onto his back and pulled Harry on top of him. That is how they fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the following morning, he was still on Severus's chest. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked into Severus's black eyes. "Please tell me we can do this again."

"For as long as you wish, Harry, my bed is yours."

**31 December 2000 11:59 P.M.**

Harry and Ron sat on Ron's bed, a bottle of champagne between them. Harry looked at the clock. "I did it, Ron. I told Severus how I felt."

"And?" asked a grinning Ron as he poured the champagne into the two goblets.

"He feels the same way about me."

"I told you he did. So did the two of you do anything?"

Harry was crap at hiding anything. "Yes."

"Oh, come on, Harry. You've gotta tell me. How was he? Was he better than me?"

"Er... you were quite satisfactory, Ron, but I think I prefer the long and lanky to the long and thick."

"Funny that. I actually prefer you to either Hermione or Oliver, but seeing as how I want a few little Weasleys, I don't think you can help with that."

Harry stared at Ron. He preferred him over Oliver? Oliver was, according to most anyone, a god in bed.

"So are you and Snape together now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know. Maybe. Do you love Hermione and Oliver?"

"Yeah. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love Hermione, but Oliver — he's so wonderful and attentive, and Merlin, there is no feeling like having Oliver inside of me when I am inside of Hermione."

"I don't think I could ever share Severus with anyone." Harry knew he would never share Severus; it was unthinkable.

"Yeah, I feel the same. That's why I never let Oliver and Hermione make love. I would be too jealous."

"And they are okay with that?" Harry asked, a bit surprised.

"No, not really. That's why we probably won't last. But it's really good right now, so while it lasts, I am going to enjoy it."

"I don't want to ever lose Severus. He is everything I want and need, Ron."

"Aren't you glad I had the idea about the resolution? You would have never told Severus how you felt otherwise."

Harry grinned. "I'll be grateful to you for the rest of my life, as will Severus. Happy New Year, Ron," said Harry as he raised his goblet.

"Happy New Year, Harry."

**01 January 2001 12:46 P.M.**

Harry pushed inside of Severus and smiled when Severus moaned. He whispered a few words and then Severus groaned. He whispered a few more words and Severus and he lifted off of the bed. They floated up to the ceiling and then Harry turned so that Severus's back was against the ceiling. Harry pulled out of Severus and slammed back in. He did this a few times, then both of them orgasmed together and floated back onto the bed.

Severus opened his eyes. "And Mr. Weasley taught you that?"

"He did."

"I think I need to thank him."

"So it was good?"

"It was better than good, Harry. I am afraid I have no tricks such as that," Severus replied as he licked Harry's still overly sensitive cock.

No tricks? The sensation of Severus's talented tongue was a trick in itself and was all Harry needed. "You don't need any tricks, Severus. You are more than enough for me, and you are everything I have ever wanted."

"Do you think you could put up with me forever?" asked Severus as he crawled up Harry's body and latched onto one of Harry's nipples and began sucking and licking it.

Harry groaned and threw his head to the side. "I know I could."

"Happy New Year, Harry."

"Happy New Year, Severus."


End file.
